Character Overview
What is Character Overview and where to find it? When you press P, you will automatically see a pop-up window that's called Character. This is your Character overview. To explain what it is, we will explain the different attributes and such that show in the window. General *Name: Your level and Name. *Class: Your Class and Artisan occupation. *Guild: The guild you joined. *Auspice: Auspice you're wearing. By clicking the magnifying glass you can pick a new one that you unlocked. *Legends: The Legend you're wearing. By clicking the magnifying glass you can pick a new one you unlocked. *PvP Rank: Everyone starts at Grade 14. Click the magnifying glass to see the Ranked PvP list. *Arena Record: How many games you played in the Arena, as well as your wins and losses. Click the magnifying glass for a better view and see your Arena Points. Base Stats *Strength: Your physical attack. *Wisdom: Your magic attack. *Health: Your physical defense (this increases health, but I don't know exactly how much per point and such). *Intelligence: Your magical defense (this increases mana, but I don't know exactly how much per point and such). Basic Attributes *Physical Atk (Right): Damage dealt by primary attacks and right-hand physical damage skills. *Physical Atk (Left): Damage dealt by left-hand physical damage skills (certain classes may use this for primary skills as well) *Magical Atk: Damage dealt by magic skills using the fire, air, earth, or water element. *Physical Def: Damage taken by physical attacks. Decreases a same-level opponent's physical attack power by a certain percentage when you are hit. (763 equals 60% on lv26)). *Magical Def: Affects damage taken by magical attacks. Decrease a same-level opponent's magical attack power by a certain percentage when you are hit. (709 equals 45% on lv26). Special Attributes *Accuracy: Increases your chance to hit and decreases the chance of glancing blows. Attack effects are guarenteed on a successful hit. *Concentration: Decreases the gap between the maximum and minimum damage for physical and magical attacks. *Critical: Increases your chance to strike an enemy's weak point and deal extra damage. A successful critical hit deals 50% additional damage (70 is enough to deal crits often). *Attack Spd: Increases your attack speed, granting more effective primary and combo attacks. *Casting Spd: Reduces the casting time of your spells (for some spells you might want to up this, but usually the casting times are decent enough to come by). *Evasion: Decreases an enemy's chance to hit you and increases their chance of glancing blows. If an attack is glancing, it cannot be a critical hit, no effects are applied, and the attack deals less damage. *Glancing Armor: Increases the chance that an enemy attack will be a glancing blow. Effects of Glancing Armor: Damage resistance is greatly increased for 3 seconds, critical hits negated for 7 seconds, and attack/movement speed increased for 7 seconds. *Critical Resist: Decreases the enemy's critical hit chance and damage. *Move Spd: Increases your movement speed and the speed of certain skills. *Defense Limit: Increases the durability of your guard. This is useful for classes which can guard (Q). Elemental Attributes *Fire Atk: Increases the energy of fire in weapons and skills which use the fire element. Attacks are amplified by your Fire Attack rating (%). *Air Atk: Increases the energy of air in weapons and skills which use the air element. Attacks are amplified by your Air Attack rating (%). *Earth Atk: Increases the energy of earth in weapons and skills which use the earth element. Attacks are amplified by your Earth Attack rating (%). *Water Atk: Increases the energy of water in weapons and skills which use the water element. Attacks are amplified by your Water Attack rating (%). *Fire Def: Reduces damage taken by fire attacks. Tip: Air monsters are weak to fire attacks. *Air Def: Reduces damage taken by air attacks. Tip: Earth monsters are weak to air attacks. *Earth Def: Reduces damage taken by earth attacks. Tip: Water monsters are weak to earth attacks. *Water Def: Reduces damage taken by water attacks. Tip: Fire monsters are weak to water attacks. Category:Gameplay Category:Guides